


Unexpected Roommate

by prettyboyz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 세븐틴
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyz/pseuds/prettyboyz
Summary: In which Jeon Wonwoo is the only one in his hall to not have a college roommate the entire first week of sophomore year and Mingyu moves in, but Wonwoo hasn't met him yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello just thought i'd say that: i am taechan on aff- i'm also posting my work there !

“Come on Wonwoo, let’s go meet for lunch!” Hoshi yelled over the phone, “Jun’s here too.”

“I’m coming, I'm coming.”

Wonwoo smiled to himself as he finished putting away some books, he was excited because today was the day he was finally going to get a roommate. He had been the only one in his hall to not have a roommate for the entire first week of the new semester of college and was eager to finally have someone to talk to about classes and school activities, although he didn't mind the time by himself much. Wonwoo was more on the reserved side, and being on his own didn't really bother him.

_I should leave a sticky note or something…_ Wonwoo paced back and forth before he picked up a pen from his side of the room on his desk.

 

_“Hi new roommate. We haven't met yet but do make yourself at home! I'm excited to meet you.”_

 

Wonwoo stared at the sticky note once more before deciding to add a smiley face after the last punctuation mark. _There._

 

With that, Wonwoo threw on his backpack and made sure not to forget his keys as he departed from the room. Today, he was not only excited for lunch with his boyfriend Junhui but also for dance practice. Wonwoo enjoyed dancing and so did his pals so he would dance with them every day after class in the studio. He sighed to himself as he made his way down the corridor to get to the bench where they had lunch.

 

_Spotted._

 

“Hey sweetheart.” Jun greeted as he let Wonwoo sit beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Wonwoo loved the warm look in Jun’s eyes as he sat beside him.

Hoshi rolled his eyes, “Lovebirds.”

Wonwoo blushed and kept his eyes on his food as Jun began to feed him. “Whatever, are we going to dance practice after this?” He asked as he chewed.

Hoshi nodded, “Yeah! It's going to be really fun! I stayed up last night creating this whole new choreography and you could say-” He pauses and swiftly shows a precise movement he created the night before. “I perfected it.”

Jun laughed, “Yeah yeah but you're also the one who made the dance itself so if you did it _wrong_ you'd just adjust it an-”

“That's great Hoshi it looks really cool!” Wonwoo interrupted as he stuffed some fries into Jun’s mouth.

“Thanks Wonwoo!” Hoshi exclaimed as he looked at Jun who was trying to chew through all the fries between his lips.

“What was that for?” Jun asked as he looked towards Wonwoo, who only gave him a look. “Oh hey by the way I can't make it to dance today… sorry Hoshi…you'll have to show me the new choreo next time..”

Wonwoo glanced towards Jun’s direction in worry. But Jun quickly soothed his worrying boyfriend by brushing his fringe to the side gently, “My mom needs me this afternoon that's all.”

“Alright, well make sure to be there next time-” Hoshi swung out his arms again, almost wacking a passing student in the face. “Oh my god I'm sorry-- but you know to uh, learn the moves…” he cleared his throat and drank water.

Wonwoo smirked at him, _Silly Hoshi.._

 

Their lunch continued with their laughter and Hoshi showing off his dance moves…

 

ㅡ

 

Mingyu huffed as he finally brought his last luggage up to the 6th floor of the dormitories. _Jesus Christ._

He brought out his phone and his checklist and he unpacked his belongings and quickly called his best friend. “I swear- If he doesn't pick up…”

_Ring ring… Ring ring… “Hello?”_

“Hello!? Where are you? Do you know how hard it was to bring up all my stuff to the 6th floor!? As happy as I am to finally be able to move in, it would've been nice to have some help.”

Minghao snorted on the other side of the line, _“Oh yeah? Is the poor little puppy whimpering from being abandoned?”_

“Shut up Xu Minghao, or I will, personally, come for you.”

_“Hah sure you will.”_

“Listen.” Mingyu was whining now. The dark haired tall male was lugging his luggage into the room when he came across a sticky note sitting on his desk.

_“Anyway, You knew I couldn't help you today I had class during your move in time.”_  Minghao began over the line.

Silence. Mingyu wasn't responding. He was reading the sticky note left by his roommate that he had yet to meet.

_“Hello? Mingyu? You're so annoying first you complain then you won't answer-- Don't forget to meet me outside I'm waiting for you out here. I'm hanging up bye.”_

All Mingyu heard was the beeping of a cut off call. Their friendship was like this, they had grown up together. Minghao had moved to South Korea from China at about 8 years old and as soon as he met Mingyu they hit it off. When they first met, Minghao couldn't speak Korean very well. But, as their growing friendship grew stronger so did Minghao’s Korean. They were best friends and were always there for each other. _And yet that asshole bailed on me when I needed to bring luggage up 6 entire floors._

 

Mingyu shook his head as he put his phone back into his pocket and looked at the sticky note. He smiled to himself, _I'm glad he's excited to meet me too._

 

A light bulb appeared in Mingyu’s brain as he also took out a new sticky note and a pen to write a reply.

 

_“Hey! I'm excited to meet you too! :D”_

 

Mingyu stuck the note onto the little table between their beds and went on his way to meet his best friend.

 

ㅡ

 

Mingyu jogged up to where Minghao was standing and didn't make eye contact.

“Aw come on Mingyu don't be like that.”

“Whatever you could've skipped class for me but I see I'm not important.” Mingyu replied.

But then they made eye contact and both burst out laughing.

“Anyway, Are you coming to dance today? There's tons of pretty people.” Minghao nudged at his friend's arm. Minghao had begun going to dance club earlier than Mingyu did for the sole reason that he had a dorm on campus before Mingyu.

“Minghao I’m not going to go to dance to go look at pretty people I'm going to dance because I like to dance.”

“Yeah that's definitely why you joined photography club last semester, because you like taking pictures, I'm sure, not because, of someone named Joshua? Hmm?” Sarcasm was littering Minghao's voice and Mingyu kicked at the grass.

“He wasn’t the reason Hao.”

“Sure- let's just go!”

 

* * *

 

hey guys! it's nice to meet you my name is yvonne, please leave comments TTT they motivate me! but i really hope you guys enjoy this story, i've been working really hard on it for the past few weeks askdjasjk TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !!


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo walked into the dance studio with only one backpack strap slinged onto his shoulder. 

“Hoshi is the choreography today really intense? I want to hurry back to meet my roommate!” Wonwoo exclaimed as he set his backpack onto a corner. 

“Oh right you get your roommate today! Uhm, it's not too bad, and you're a good dancer.”

Wonwoo smiled as he stood by Hoshi in front of the mirror. 

Mingyu and Minghao among other students began dropping in while also setting down their things. Mingyu walked in and followed Minghao to the front as it was his first time, until he spotted a particularly pretty boy off to the side by the presumed choreographer.  _ I'm going to stand by him.  _

Minghao glanced at Mingyu who left his side to go stand by Wonwoo and mumbled to himself, “Not here to look at pretty people my ass.”

 

“Okay so first! We stretch!” Hoshi announced as he played some upbeat music in the background of their exercises. Soon, Hoshi began to go over the first few steps and everyone seemed to be catching on quickly. “And now, for the  _ really cool _ complicated  _ part! _ ” 

This time, people were having a bit more trouble. 

Wonwoo himself, was a bit confused and before he could go up to Hoshi a tall boy came up behind him and gently tapped his shoulder. As Wonwoo turned around he found himself becoming breathless at how gorgeous this boy was.

_ Wow.  _

“Hey I noticed you were having some trouble would you like some help?” Mingyu asked, carefully speaking. 

Wonwoo blinked at him,  _ Help?   _ “Yeah.” His response came off cold and short, Wonwoo wasn't very good at making new friends, (especially if they were cute.)

Mingyu smiled with his signature canines, seeming unfazed by Wonwoo’s simplistic reserved nature and nodded at him before standing behind Wonwoo so that they were both facing the mirror. 

After seeing this boy's dazzling smile, Wonwoo quickly decided he had the cutest smile he had ever seen. Only because he looked like a puppy, not because his eyes were actually twinkling of course. 

“It's like this.” He carried Wonwoo’s arm up with his own from behind him and then placed his hands on his hips, “Then as you do that you twist.” Mingyu’s hands slowly came up to hold Wonwoo’s waist and turned his body a little. 

At that moment, Wonwoo felt chills go down his spine.  _ Is he flirting with me?   _

The sparkle from Mingyu’s smiling eyes had transferred from his fingertips to Wonwoo’s body. 

But he didn't make an effort to remove Mingyu’s hands.  _ Just don't return the flirting.  _

“You got it?” Mingyu asked, internally giving himself a high five at having contact with the pretty boy. “What's your name?”

“Wonwoo.”

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu repeated back to him, he liked the way the name sounded as it rolled off his tongue.

“Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo said once more, in hopes he would hear Mingyu say his full name.

“Jeon Wonwoo.” Mingyu smiled again. “Hello Wonwoo, I’m Mingyu,” He paused before continuing and his hand began to reach for Wonwoo’s, making sure to brush their fingers against each other. “Kim Mingyu.”

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo repeated, he hoped he didn’t sound as breathless as he felt.

“You got it?”

“I got it now thanks.”

Mingyu tilted his head, “You want to show me to be sure?”

Wonwoo found himself nodding yes before having time to verbally respond and presented the dance with a twist of his hips.

_ God he’s beautiful. _ Mingyu thought as he watched Wonwoo swiftly carry the moves as if he hadn’t just had problems.  _ My prince. _

“You got it!”

Wonwoo swore he felt his heart skip a beat just by the mere glance of the other.

 

“1 and 2 and 3 and done! Great job today everyone! Let’s all meet back at our usual time!” Hoshi announced as dancers made their way out. Mingyu made his way over to Minghao, “Hey-”

“Don’t even start.” Minghao interrupted before slinging his strap over his shoulder. He nodded over to Wonwoo, “He’s standing alone over there, I’m just going to head back to my dorm first I’m tired.”

“Okay!” Mingyu playfully responded as he made his way towards Wonwoo.

Minghao only shook his head.

 

“Hello my prince.” Mingyu suddenly said, smirking as he waited for his response.

Hoshi waved towards Wonwoo to inform him he’d be walking back to his dorm first. This just left him alone with Mingyu. He turned to find Mingyu’s confident expression, “H-Hi?”

Mingyu was standing next to him now and brought up his arm momentarily, almost as if he wanted to wrap his arm around his waist. But he didn’t. “So…where is your dorm? You want to walk back together?” Mingyu asked, hope dusting his eyes. Wonwoo couldn’t bear to keep constant eye contact, or any at all for that matter.  _ He called me his prince.  _ He looked down towards the ground, his fingers finding a home in his pockets.

“Yeah we could do that.” Wonwoo then remembered his gratefulness towards him, “Thanks for helping me out during dance today.”

“Yeah, it’s nothing really, if you have trouble again you can always ask me for help.”

Wonwoo only nodded in response. They began to walk and made their way out the door. Wonwoo turned to the right and Mingyu followed. “Oh hey! I live on this side too!” He exclaimed excitedly.

_ He’s just like a puppy. _ “Yeah? What floor?”

“The 6th!”

Now it was Wonwoo’s turn to smile, “We live on the same floor.”

“No way!” Mingyu almost began skipping at this news but kept himself grounded as best as he could as they made their way up. “What year are you?”

“I'm a sophomore.”

“Me too!!” 

_ He's really so excited… _ Wonwoo swore if there wasn't a roof above their head Mingyu would've started bouncing four feet into the air. He could feel the other's excitement and he wouldn't stop blinding him with his dazzling smile.  _ Pup…  _ Wonwoo compared again, he loved dogs, and he couldn't believe this boy was acting like a dog in human form. 

 

They continued walking when Mingyu said, “Hey! My dorm is right here!”

“What..? You’re my new roommate.”

“Really?!-”

Halt.

 

“Hey babe.” Jun greeted, he was standing in front of Wonwoo’s dorm and leaned in to plant a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips.

_ No, Mingyu--  _ Wonwoo thought, he didn’t want this to happen, not in front of Mingyu.

 

Miss.

 

Wonwoo turned his head so his boyfriend’s lips only landed on his cheek, his eyes glancing up to catch Mingyu’s. But Mingyu’s smile did not falter. The smaller dropped his gaze and looked towards Jun, who’s eyes seemed a little lost, but he shook it off. “I was waiting for you I brought food! I figured you might be hungry after practice.” Jun was now wrapping an arm around Wonwoo’s waist pulling him closer.

“Oh. Uhm…” He looked towards Mingyu, almost as if for approval,  _ Why am I being like this? _

“No worries! I was going to go hang out with my friend Hao, he’s waiting for me! Enjoy your dinner!”

“Goodbye…” Wonwoo replied softly, almost hesitantly, he didn’t want him to leave. 

 

He sighed as he watched Mingyu’s shadow turn the hall, and walked into the room with Jun for their meal. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ Knock Knock Knock. _

 

The door opened. 

 

“Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu’s expression didn’t look too good. The sparkle that’s usually always twinkling in his eyes was now only a small shimmer.

 

“Mingyu what happened?” Minghao’s voice became softer as he let in his best friend. They sat down at his dinner table and Mingyu received some warm cinnamon tea. He sighed into his cup and waited for Minghao to sit down with him before speaking. Minghao knew when Mingyu was sharing his feelings he went on long explanations therefore he prepared tea for them both before sitting. “Shoot.”

“So- you know Wonwoo? Well it turns out he’s my roommate and he’s so inexplicably- incredibly cute, and stunning? and..” Mingyu took a breath before continuing. “He has a boyfriend.” 

“Oh he does?”

“Yeah he does it’s this dude named Jun, does he go to dance too?” Mingyu seemed worried now. But mostly apologetic, he had flirted with someone who has a boyfriend and he did not want to become some kind of home wrecker. No matter how cute he thought Wonwoo was,  _ I should probably apologize to him. _

“I mean I guess there was a face missing today, I don’t usually pay attention to the people I just go to dance.” 

“Okay but like, I kind of flirted with him.”

Minghao snorted just as he was about to bring his tea up to his lips, “Kind of? You had your hands all over him and there were actual hearts in your eyes.”

“What-”

“You were staring at him as if he was the only other person there.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes, “What, were you staring at him too?”

Minghao put his tea down. “No. I just could see how obviously heart-emoji you were through the mirror.” He waited for a response but he didn’t get one. “Anyway, so you’re afraid it’ll be awkward because you’re roommates?”

“Yeah…” Mingyu paused, “I think I should just say sorry- It’s not like I plan on stealing him away or anything.” He sighed,  _ Even though he was really cute…  _ “His boyfriend brought him food and so they’re eating it right now.” More than anything Mingyu began to feel embarrassed, did Wonwoo think he was a fool for flirting with him? “I left so they could have their alone time you know?”

“Makes sense, just say sorry when you go back or whatever, for now we could just chill and watch a movie or something.” Minghao stood up now walking towards the living room and turning on the TV flipping through Netflix.

“Cool!” Mingyu felt a bit more relieved as he talked about his dilemma and was now standing up too following after his friend.

 

ㅡ

 

Wonwoo and Jun were finishing up their meal as Jun had sat Wonwoo on his lap while sitting on his bed. “Did you like the food? I know you love pastas and things so I made sure they made it even better for you love.” Jun was running his fingers gently through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Yes I did thank you, but, uhm,” Wonwoo held Jun’s hand in his, “Jun...I’d rather not have such public displays of affection we talked about it…” Wonwoo could feel his cheeks heat up, he was flustered and confused.

Jun’s motions slowed down and he removed his hand from Wonwoo’s black locks. “I know babe, I just got super excited about seeing you, sometimes I forget. I won’t do it again.” Jun’s voice was soft and filled with warmth. Wonwoo loved that. He squeezed Jun’s hand and rested the back of his head on Jun’s chest.

Jun planted a small kiss on top of Wonwoo’s head.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow? You should rest.” Jun began to sit up letting Wonwoo follow his lead.

Wonwoo got up to walk his boyfriend out. “Mm, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jun smiled and waved goodbye as he left the room.

 

As Wonwoo walked back to his bed he ran across the sticky note Mingyu had left for him on the small table between their beds.  _ The smiley he used is so like him. _ He shook his head and decided to read his new book until it was time for bed. Wonwoo loved reading.

 

The jingle of keys could be heard and Wonwoo looked up from his book.  _ He’s here. Don’t react. _

Mingyu’s never ending smiling face appeared before him and he swore time slowed down. 

“Hey Wonwoo.” Mingyu greeted and sat down across him on his own bed. “I actually wanted to talk to you.”

Wonwoo’s breath stopped, but he didn’t express his anxiousness and just closed his book. “Yeah?”

Mingyu took a deep breath before starting, “Hey I’m sorry for flirting with you during dance I didn’t know you had a boyfriend and I definitely didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable? I probably did, and I don’t want things to be awkward between us you know we live together and everything. I mean we just met and I moved in today, we’re roommates!” Mingyu looked at Wonwoo trying to read his expression. Wonwoo’s face wasn’t readable.

Wonwoo was shocked Mingyu could give such a long explanation, it really wasn’t necessary, 

“It’s fine, sorry it seemed like you had to leave just because my boyfriend was here.”

Mingyu tilted his head,  _ That’s it? Just an “It’s fine”? _

Mingyu waved his hand, “No no, of course you can spend quality time with your boyfriend it’s your room too!” 

“Yeah okay.” Wonwoo got up, “Let’s sleep now? I can turn off the light.” 

Ice.

Mingyu’s warmth didn’t know how to process Wonwoo’s cold nature, “Uhm, sure.” He cleared his throat and stood up to take off his shirt. 

Wonwoo’s eyes grew wide,  _ Wow, he has- _

He noticed that Wonwoo’s eyes grew wide, “Oh! I’m sorry, I usually sleep with my shirt off should I- just- keep it on?” Wonwoo’s thoughts were interrupted by Mingyu’s cute voice.  _ Since when do I think his voice is cute? _

Mingyu was already pulling his shirt back down, his arms accentuating themselves ever so nicely. 

Wonwoo’s heart began to race.

“It’s okay, sleep how you’re most comfortable.” He looked down, not wanting to continue staring.

Mingyu nodded and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, shirtless.  _ Even his back is attractive. _ Wonwoo pouted realizing he’d have to learn to live with someone this attractive to him.

 

Mingyu closed the door to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. _Oh my god. He looked so cute with his eyes wide in shock._ His heart started skipping beats. _Stop it Mingyu you can’t be thinking this._ He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. _He has a boyfriend and you don’t want to get invested and then hurt._ _Just let it go._

 

Wonwoo got into bed in hopes it would calm his racing heart.  _ Please stop. _ He thought as he threw the covers over himself and rested his hand on his chest above his heart. He did not want to be having these thoughts. He wanted to sleep and just wake up feeling calm but even the thought of waking up next to a sleeping Mingyu drove him nuts.  _ Stop. _

  
Mingyu walked out of the bathroom refreshed and saw Wonwoo already in bed. He smiled,  _ He’s asleep already? I thought he was going to turn off the light? _ Mingyu walked over to the light switch to turn it off and got into bed.  _ Just let it go. _ He muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! just to notify yall, i plan on updating weekly ! so do expect updates, every friday..? asdjaskdah ENJOY . and comment on what you think about the characters !!! >o< or your favorite parts? anything !!


	4. Chapter 4

**9:05 am**

Mingyu woke up first as the sun hit his face. He could hardly open his eyes and his alarm had yet to go off. He checked his phone with the small amount of vision he had and saw it was time to get ready for the day.

About five minutes passed before he heard an unfamiliar noise. 

Wonwoo’s alarm was going off. Mingyu was bringing a glass of orange juice up to his lips when he turned to see a boy suddenly sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes softly and had the cutest bed hair he had ever seen.  _ Holy Shit.  _ He had to stop himself from spitting out his entire drink.  _ It’s too early in the morning for him to be this cute- Oh my god.  _ Mingyu breathed in before speaking.  _ Calm yourself. _

“Good morning Wonwoo!” Mingyu chirped. “I made myself some eggs would you like some? I made enough for two!” 

Wonwoo got out of bed, and looked towards Mingyu’s direction. “Eggs?” His sleepy voice sounded like music to Mingyu’s ears. He found himself walking over to the kitchen table where Mingyu was sitting. Wonwoo’s eyes were still half closed.

_ He’s adorable. _ “Yes?” Mingyu asked as he slid a plate of eggs and orange juice in front of Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo began to eat sleepily and Mingyu let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

“So what class do you have today? Maybe we could walk together?” Mingyu asked cautiously. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries but he was also a people person and loved interacting and being around others.

Wonwoo was more awake now that he had eaten and sipped at his glass of orange juice,  _ When did that get there? _ “I have chemistry first.”

“Let’s go together!” Mingyu said excitedly,  _ How did I not see this stunning boy before? _

“We both have chemistry?” Wonwoo asked and suddenly his heart skipped a beat.  _ Wait- that sounded weird. _

Mingyu broke the silence between them before it got awkward, “Yeah we do…” He cleared his throat, “So let’s go together!” Mingyu was beaming and Wonwoo didn’t refuse.

 

ㅡ

 

On their way to class, Wonwoo noticed Mingyu walked with a skip and almost commented on how peppy the taller was.

 

“So you didn’t have a roommate the entire first week?!” The curious puppy Mingyu asked.

“Yeah, when I found out I was getting one I was excited.”

“Was?” Mingyu got worried.  _ Was my flirting that bad? Wonwoo had kind of brushed it off though- _

“What? No, I’m glad you’re my roommate you seem fun.”

“I am fun!” Mingyu smiled his dazzling smile and Wonwoo swore butterflies had just started flying around his heart. He looked away.

“We even have a class together so it’s cool.”  _ I don’t know how I didn’t notice you there though.  _ Wonwoo thought as they made it to the classroom.  _ Don’t be silly Wonwoo, Jun is your boyfriend of course you wouldn’t notice another boy. _ He reminded himself.

 

As they both walked in Wonwoo was half anticipating Mingyu to sit next to him. But he didn’t.

Since the first week of school had already passed it was safe to say the students already had an unassigned assigned seat. But still, there was always people moving around. Wonwoo pouted and went to go sit down in his seat next to another student who usually sat there. He noticed Mingyu sat a few desks in front of him on the other side of the classroom, next to a girl.  _ Oh. _

 

Chemistry flew by and soon the lecture had ended. Wonwoo slung his backpack strap over his shoulder as he received a text from Jun and opened it. 

 

**From: My Junhui 11:50am**

_ Hey babe, I’m waiting for you outside of your class. _

 

Wonwoo looked up from his phone to find his boyfriend standing outside waving. He smiled at him and walked towards the door, but as he walked past all the desks he couldn’t help but look towards Mingyu. 

 

Mingyu was talking to the girl he had been sitting next to, in very close proximity, and he could see Mingyu was smirking at her and flashing his smile while she kept giggling in her ridiculously high voice, twirling her hair between her fingers.  _ Is he flirting with her? _ Wonwoo couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  _ I thought he was gay? Is he bisexual? I thought he was interested in me? _ Wonwoo almost ran into a wall before his boyfriend pulled him towards him, “What’s wrong Wonwoo?” Jun asked as he tried to follow his boyfriend’s gaze. He glanced at Wonwoo and then towards the boy they had seen last night.  _ His new roommate.  _ “Babe?” Jun poked at his boyfriend’s shoulder.  _ Is he looking at him? _

Wonwoo finally heard Jun’s voice and lingered on Mingyu smiling at the girl before turning towards him, “Yeah?” 

“You okay?” Jun looked towards Mingyu and Wonwoo felt his stomach flip over.  _ No Jun, don’t look over there.  _ Wonwoo pulled at his boyfriend’s sleeve and they left for lunch. They always had lunch together after this class. 

“Yeah I’m okay, chemistry was just really draining today.”

A lie.

 

Chemistry today was simple and he spent forty, maybe sixty, percent of it, glancing over at Mingyu who seemed to be writing down very intricate notes as he had many different color highlighters on his desk. Not that Wonwoo noticed. 

“Okay, I could review with you if you ever have any trouble though alright?” Jun reminded.

Wonwoo’s heart dropped, he remembered Mingyu offering to help him during dance last night.  _ The way his eyes sparkled, his warm demeanor. I wish- _ Wonwoo didn’t want to think about how much he would’ve rather had Mingyu smile at  _ him _ than at that girl.

“Yeah I'll tell you if I have any confusion.”

 

Another lie. 

 

Wonwoo was confused at this very moment about everything he was feeling and wasn't telling Jun a thing. Jun hummed in response and walked with his boyfriend to buy lunch.  _ He seems distraught.  _ Jun thought to himself and as he was about to reach out to hold Wonwoo’s hand he settled for keeping his hands in his pockets instead. 

 

Wonwoo’s empty hands were covered by his sleeves, but Jun couldn't clearly see his heart on them. 

 

ㅡ

 

“I scored a phone number with that girl that sits next to me in chemistry today!” Mingyu announced as he sat down to eat with his best friend. 

Minghao scoffed, “Your bisexuality is showing, just yesterday you were into Wonwoo, don't tell me she's like a rebound to make you feel better about yourself because you know that's wrong Kim Mingyu.”

“Come on Hao, you knew I thought she was cute.”

“ _ Thought. _ ” Minghao repeated back to him. “Past tense.”

“Think! I  _ think _ she's cute, maybe I'll text her tomorrow or something.”

Minghao sighed, “Whatever- don't end up hurting people just because you don't want to hurt yourself.”

_ I just need a distraction. I'm going to be living with Wonwoo… all year,  _ Mingyu thought. “I don't want to hurt anyone.” Mingyu replied. It was true, he didn't want to hurt Wonwoo’s current relationship with his boyfriend and he didn't want to hurt this girl. He only wants to make sure everyone, including himself, feel comfortable.

 

Mingyu made sure, to wear his heart on his sleeves.


	5. Chapter 5

 

It was now past afternoon and the dance students were heading to the studio. 

“And I'm telling you! The dinosaur was this big!” Hoshi’s voice rang through the noisy hallway as he flung his arms wide to present the size. 

Wonwoo giggled as Jun shook his head. “Hoshi, it was just a movie.” Jun commented and earned yet another look from Wonwoo. 

Jun pouted and they made their way inside, setting down their bags. 

 

Wonwoo was dreading getting to this part of the day.  _ Mingyu is going to walk in any minute now.  _ His heart was beating out of control and he was scared someone would hear it. He was scared Jun would hear it, so he kept his distance. 

 

Jun eyed him from the side as they got into their positions to stretch,  _ He's being distant.  _ Jun was starting to get worried, Wonwoo hadn't really been  _ with him  _ all day. Even during lunch he had been lost in his own thoughts as Jun listened to Hoshi ramble on about a new prickly pear he had tasted. His heart grew heavy.  _ Maybe I'm not trying hard enough.  _ Jun decided he would make an effort to hang out with his boyfriend right after dance. 

 

Wonwoo heard Minghao's voice amongst everyone's squeaky shoes as they stretched and his heart stopped,  _ Minghao is here that must mean Mingyu is here too.  _ Wonwoo had come to recognize Minghao since they had both been going to dance for the past week.

He looked over and sure enough, Mingyu was trailing behind his friend, setting down his bag. 

 

_ Is he going to stand by me again?  _ Wonwoo thought anxiously.  _ Not that I want him to…  _

 

Mingyu followed Minghao and stood by him, glancing over at Wonwoo for a second and internally screaming when they accidentally made eye contact.  _ Woops. Should I just wave?  _ Mingyu smiled and waved to his roommate. 

 

_ His warm smile.  _ Wonwoo thought and looked away without making any sort of expression. He wasn't going to wave back, such actions weren't in his nature, and his boyfriend was right next to him. Wonwoo wouldn’t admit that he did want to smile back. 

 

Mingyu shook off Wonwoo’s seemingly emotionless reaction and nudged at his friend. “Were you able to get the choreo down yesterday or do you need help too?” He burst out laughing at his “joke”.

“You're such an idiot, unlike you- I got the choreography down as soon as it was taught to us.” Minghao was smiling at his friend,  _ He really thinks he's funny.  _ “Stupid.”

“We'll see.” Mingyu poked at Minghao while chuckling and Minghao kept poking him back. 

 

Wonwoo felt like he was suffocating. He could see them playing around from the mirror right in front of them.  _ Don't look at him.  _ Wonwoo looked down again.

 

An hour passed and their practice had ended. Hoshi turned around and walked up to Wonwoo and Jun, extremely sweaty, but excited, “How was it today guys?”

Jun was coming up to Wonwoo and passed him a water. “It wasn’t too hard to catch up on what I missed yesterday.” 

Hoshi started laughing, “Of course you didn’t have any trouble Jun, Wonwoo, on the other hand,” He smirked at Wonwoo, “had problems yesterday!”

 

Panic.

 

Wonwoo’s heart started to accelerate and he quickly threw in words in hopes of luring Hoshi out of whatever he could possibly say next. “Today was fun!”  _ Oh was that too random? _

But Wonwoo didn’t stop to think of what his boyfriend would say to Hoshi’s comment.

 

“Aw babe, why didn’t you tell me? we could’ve come to practice it during lunch.” Jun spoke sweetly to him and Wonwoo could see just how much he longed to hold his hand or at least wrap an arm around his waist, but he wouldn’t do it. Wonwoo couldn’t figure out why he felt thankful. “I’m glad you had fun today though, you seemed like you got the hang of it.”

“Yeah it’s because he had some hel-” Hoshi began again. 

“I came to practice on my own!” Wonwoo practically yelped, interrupting Hoshi’s time-bomb.  _ Why am I panicking? It’s not like I flirted back. _

Both Hoshi and Jun looked at Wonwoo, their backs facing the mirror, “You did? When?” Hoshi asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Wonwoo didn’t want him to bring up Mingyu. 

“Yeah I…” Wonwoo’s voice trailed off as he saw Mingyu standing by the door in the mirror.  _ Is he waiting for me? I don’t want to leave him hanging if he is. _ “I came to practice later that night, I just really needed to make sure I got it.” The two other boys nodded and didn’t see Wonwoo continue to glance behind them. “Hold on-” Wonwoo said to his friends, but as he was about to walk up to Mingyu he stopped in his tracks. Mingyu wasn’t waiting for him, he had been waiting for Minghao. He watched as they both smiled at each other while walking away. Wonwoo turned back around, his heart squeezing itself so tight, he couldn’t tell if he was relieved Mingyu was gone or upset. Maybe he felt both.

Now that almost everyone was on their way out, Jun took the initiative to interlock his and Wonwoo’s fingers together. He missed holding his boyfriend’s hand.  _ Now is my chance.  _

“Hey I was thinking we could go out and see a movie or something?” Jun offered, “I'll buy, we can even get those gummies you like so much.” He gave Wonwoo’s hand a squeeze as he waited for a reply, he was taking a while.  _ What is he thinking so hard about?  _ Jun worried. 

 

Wonwoo was analyzing every single word exchanged and interaction between him and Mingyu in the past 24 hours and he couldn't stop thinking about him.  _ His voice and how bright his smile is, his warmth- he’s like the sun, and he’s always skipping around everywhere. But today in chemistry- with that girl-  _ Wonwoo sighed and was finally able to pause his racing thoughts. He would not hang out with his boyfriend, not like this. “I’m sorry Jun, I have a lot of things to work on today so I’ll head back first.” He let go of his boyfriend’s hand and was ready to walk over to his backpack to pick it up and leave.

 

_ He almost seems as if he’s rushing,  _ Jun thought. “Okay when you're free tell me!” Jun said as he waved goodbye, Wonwoo was already almost past the door. “Goodbye…” Jun sighed, his smile falling. 

Hoshi pat Jun’s back, “Don't worry he's probably just tired from dance today.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

 

ㅡ

**9:00 pm**

 

On Wonwoo’s way back he was even more lost in his thoughts.  _ Does he just go around flirting with everyone? That's such a playboy move if he does. Why would I even be interested in such a person? Wait, how can I even be interested if I have someone already, I have Jun. Even today during dance he was playing around with his friend and he never stops smiling when he’s with him. But really he never stops smiling at all and-  _ He continued to think through the same thoughts over and over. He decided the best thing to do would be to go back to his room and read. Wonwoo dragged his feet back to his dorm and put in the keys. 

 

He didn't anticipate seeing Minghao and Mingyu there. 

 

On Mingyu’s bed. 

 

On top of each other. 

 

_ What.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my gosh! what could've ?!?!?! huge cliffhanger IM SORRY BUT- it must be done aSDFGHJKL
> 
> do leave your pretty comments ksnfdksj<3333333


	6. Chapter 6

**8:25 pm**

 

“I don't know how I'm going to last the entire year in this room with him I mean look at how close our beds are!” Mingyu was almost yelling and Minghao winced at his volume. 

 

Mingyu had decided to take his friend back to the dorm with him as he had glanced over at his roommate conversing with Hoshi and his boyfriend.  _ He’s probably going to hang out with his boyfriend again,  _ Mingyu thought. Maybe they always did hang out after dance, Mingyu wasn't sure, so he decided to just leave with Minghao first. 

 

“Okay but that doesn't include all the space you have in the kitchen.” Minghao replied motioning towards it. 

“You should've seen how cute he was this morning I swear to you-”

“What about that girl's phone number you got this morning?” Minghao interrupted, he didn't want Mingyu to get even more invested in this boy by talking about him all the time.  _ Move on.  _ Minghao was sitting in Mingyu’s desk chair swiveling himself as the taller boy paced. 

“Oh yeah!”

“You gonna call her?”

Mingyu suddenly stopped and looked at his friend, “I don't know.”

“You were excited earlier. Why the hesitation now?” Minghao was curious, when Mingyu was interested in someone he usually went straight in for it, sending the first texts and even asking them out first. He wasn't usually a hesitant guy. 

“It's just-” 

“It's him isn't it?” Minghao's voice grew quieter now, like he was in his own thoughts. 

Mingyu sat down on his bed. “There's just something different about him.”

Minghao came to sit next to his friend, he rested his hand on top of Mingyu’s. “Yeah?”

“But I can't even act on my feelings because, he already has feelings for someone else.”

_ Mingyu is a good guy.  _ Minghao thought as he watched his friend's expression grow to be more melancholy.

“I understand.” Minghao said, while looking at his sulking best friend.  _ He already has feelings for someone else. _

“But I’ll figure out whether I’ll call her later, you came over for us to hang out, what do you want to do?” Mingyu asked, looking excited again, the familiar twinkle appearing in his eyes.

Minghao laughed while looking at his best friend light up again, “Here we should play truth or dare on this app.”

Mingyu smiled, “It’ll be fun!”

 

The two boys had been playing through a few truths and dares now, truths like who was your first kiss and dares of throw this orange outside of your window. They were pointless, but youth is carefree.

 

They were giggling and laughing so much, one would’ve thought they were drunk. The reality was, they were snacking on some chips Mingyu had just put into the cupboard when he moved in and drinking water.

 

“Truth or Dare?” Minghao asked, waiting patiently to press either of them on his phone while Mingyu tapped his chin. 

“Dare!” Mingyu felt fearless.

“Okay it says, I dare you to see if you can defeat me in a wrestling match.” 

“Hah! I totally could, you don’t even go to the gym!” Mingyu continued to giggle already pushing Minghao down onto his bed.

“Hey I do too go to the gym! Check out these guns.” Minghao tried to flex the little muscle he had on his arms.

“Very funny!” Mingyu laughed and pushed Minghao’s arms down onto his mattress while Minghao tried to push him with his legs.

 

The jingling of keys could not be heard through Mingyu’s obnoxiously loud laugh, but Minghao heard a noise from behind the door. Like keys being inserted into the keyhole.

 

The door opened.

 

Both boys on top of each other immediately stopped their actions and turned towards Wonwoo’s shocked expression at the entrance. The situation was Mingyu holding down Minghao’s arms above him while Minghao’s legs were wrapped around Mingyu’s waist.

 

Mingyu felt all oxygen leave his body.

 

_ Shit. _

 

In the next few seconds, both boys were sitting up on Mingyu’s bed and Mingyu said a rapid “Hello! You’re back!”

Wonwoo was still in shock but had decided to just turn around and close the door. “Hey.”  _ You can’t act like you care Wonwoo. _ “Sorry, was it wrong timing?” 

“No!” Both Mingyu and Minghao said in unison. 

Minghao stood up, “We were just playing truth or dare and were wrestling- It probably didn’t look like that but I swear I would never be into this dude, he’s gross.” 

Wonwoo thought he didn’t sound sincere,  _ That sure isn’t how it looked during dance practice. _

 

Mingyu pouted and looked at his friend,  _ I thought you were going to be my wingman. _ He whined in his mind. “Anyway, Minghao was just leaving!” Mingyu suddenly announced as he pushed him out the door. “Goodbye!”

 

The door shut again.

 

Silence.

 

“Sorry you walked in on that- You looked so shocked and scared.” Mingyu was mentally screaming once again.  _ I can’t believe he saw that oh my god jesus- _

“Yeah don’t worry, I just wanted to come back and read for a bit.” Wonwoo breathed deeply,  _ They were just playing a game...that’s all. Stop overthinking. _

“You like books?” Mingyu asked, the adrenaline from the predicament that had just occurred was calming down. Mingyu wanted to know everything about this boy.

“Yeah I do. A lot actually.” Wonwoo replied as he opened a drawer that was filled with novels and other books.

“Wow.”

“I know.” Wonwoo looked at his books fondly and a soft smile grew upon his lips. Like a small daisy, shining in the sun.

 

Mingyu gazed at Wonwoo as he looked at his books,  _ Beautiful. My prince is beautiful. _

 

“Okay then I won’t bother you! Read peacefully.” Mingyu smiled sweetly and sat back on his bed.

 

Wonwoo felt himself turn into goo, Mingyu’s smile would never stop affecting him. 

 

Wonwoo nodded and took out a book titled,  _ My Sunshine _ .

 

He smiled to himself and looked over at Mingyu who was color-coding his notes with many different colored highlighters.

  
_ My sunshine,  _ Wonwoo thought.


End file.
